Land of Waze
Land of Waze is a pontifical nation situated in the south of the human region of Alritten and the north of the human-dwarf region of Rokken. The nation is named after Waze, the God it worships. Before it's establishment in 14AE, the area existed out of five smaller kingdoms that lived in an almost constant state of war about religion, untill the prophet Remi converted the kingdoms and united them, fullfilling the prophecy of Waze. History The first traces of life were found on the edge of the woods of Klineg, south of where we today find Seina Kloas. It's not sure if the first life there was human or dwarf, but the first written sources (Ca. 2000PI) states "the southern area of the Alritten is habitted by only Humans, but as soon as we crossed the river they call Geul, you find places where dwarfs and humans live together in the same communities." Ca. 1300PI communities tied up according to the religion they practised. At that time their were up to 12 major communities. in 1149PI Miera was the first kingdom that established. in the following years, 7 other sovereign states rised. * 1148PI Kingdom of the Gillias * 1144PI Kingdom of Kloas * 1144PI Kingdom of Salan * 1143PI Kingdom of Pal * 1140PI Klineg * 1132PI Rook * 1121PI Kingdom of Pinek After the establishment of the 4 kingdoms of south-Alritten, there was immediatly hostility against each other. the first big war in that area started in 1133PI and resulted in a decessive victory for the Kingdom of Kloas. Their kingdom seized the north- and west Miera , the Gillias' coast and the entirety of Klineg. After this their were countless of smaller wars between the three remaining kingdoms. They all had the intention to make their own religion te most important one. In the 4 states of Rokken was relative peace untill 731PI, when Rook attacked Pinek, because it had a polytheistic religion. In 725PI it seized the whole country. this resulted in Rook stretching from the Alrittic sea to the Southsea. This didn't please the Kingdom of Salan who annexed the northern coast of rook. Just like in south-Alritten, also here the three remaining kingdoms entered a period of countless wars Prophecy in 40PI a scout of the Jurich Empire, called Remi, entered the region. After observing for a few weeks he concluded that the area was too instable to be part of the Jurich Empire, so he went back to his home in Roder. His first night there he got a message of a Godess that called herself Waze. She wanted Remi to bring peace in the area, to unite the kingdoms and to establish a new religion: the Wazeism. One year later, in 39PI he entered the country again with 39 priests and 211 followers. He convinced every kingdom that it's God was real, but that there was one Godess that created all other Gods, and that was Waze. The religion got more and more followers, and every kingdom had at least a minority who worshipped Waze. In 24PI all countries stopped their running wars because their governments tried to fight Wazeism. After this year no new war started. In 12PI The kingdom of Salan was the first to change it's national religion from Salani to Wazeism. The same year they changed their capitals name from Sinsalan to Sinwaze. In the following 5 years all other kingdoms followed this trend. In the first days of the year 1AE Remi and a lot of his priests and followers dissapeared. He got a place in the religion, and was called Sinn Remi (which means as much as holy Remi). He is considered the saviour of the country. In 14AE the Kingdom of Salan suggested to the other 5 kingdoms to unite, just as the prophecy told them too. Only Rook decided to stay independent. On the 21st day of Feerlund 14AE The kingdoms of Salan, Kloas, Gillias, Pal and Miera signed to Unite their kingdoms and form The Land of Waze, with Sinwaze as their capital. After the establishment of Land of Waze * 40AE: The northern provinces of Gillias and the Northern and western provinces of former Kloas ripped of the nation and became an independent country. They decided to go back to a reformed Gilliasism and called their country Gilleanis. This happened without a war. Both nations promised to keep friendly relations. * Between 41AE and 94AE: several provinces ripped of former Salan and Pal and joined Rook. Also this happened in peace. * 391AE: Land of Waze, Gilleanis and Rook made a millitary alliance when the dragonkind attacked villages in the west of Rook. This never led to a war. Untill today the alliance still stands * 939AE: Land of Waze and Gilleanis switched some unhabited land because Land of Waze wanted more coastal area. Some weeks later an Antwerpian merchant discovered silver there and founded the city of Yveghem Political Situation Land of Waze is a democratical constitutional pontificate. This means the is led by a chosen parliament and a religious leader (The Wegnawazel, litterally means the person that knows the way to Waze). Both have to follow the Constitution. Wegnawazel The Wegnawazel is the religious and political leader of land of Waze. He has a dominant place in the parliament and has to approve laws before they get implemented. The title of Wegnawazel is given from Parent to child. This way the whole chain of Wegnawazi can be tracked back to the prophet Remi. The first Wegnawazel was the self claimed son of Remi: Wern I. He was chosen as the leader of the new nation after 43 days of discussion with the former kings of the 5 kingdoms. In those 43 days they also wrote the Constitution. The current Wegnawazel is called Janisom II. He came to power on the age of 19 in 937 and served for 67 years already. His daughter Styna will be the his follow-up when he dies. Parliament The Parliament votes over Bills proposed by the head Region governors or by Wegnawazel. The parliament contains 81 seats. 79 of them are chosen by the population, one seat is the head of the parliament. The head of the parliament is elected every 2 years and comes from a different region every re-election. The last remaining seat is the place for Wegnawazel himself. To get a proposal approved by the parliament it needs at least 51 of 100 votes. 80 votes come from the Delegates and the head of parliament, 20 votes come from Wegnawazel. If Wegnawazel dissagrees on a topic he can choose not to sign the bill. This results that a law cannot be implemented. Since 931 the constitution was amended with the so called "Fair Amendment". A bill wouldn't need the Wegnawazels approval if it 65 votes or more. This Amendment was approved by Wegnawazel Wern XI The Parliament is chosen every 5 years by the Wazel population. The elections are organised per region (former kingdoms + Yveghem + dwarf community) and every region has the right to choose it's way to elect, as long as the election is open for everyone. Delegates per region: * Mirra: 12 * Kloas: 16 (will be 14 by the elections of 1005) * Gillias: 9 * Salan: 19 * Pal: 8 * Yveghem: 5 (will be 9 by the elections of 1005) * Dwarf Community: 11 (will be 9 by the elections of 1005) Category:Nations Category:States